


Miraculous Fuckbug

by DemonicFruit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Multi, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicFruit/pseuds/DemonicFruit
Summary: NSFW MLB oneshots I wrote when I was horny.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuuko, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi | Volpina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Suggestions

Hello and welcome to my book of MLB NSFW oneshots. None of these chapters will be turned into an actual book unless I really like the idea or few people request it.

This will not have regular updates since this book is mostly just shit I write in my spare time, it could be weeks before I post another one-shot again.

Suggestions are allowed but it's not guaranteed that I will write it.

Here is a few of the rules for suggestions I have: 

If you want me to write something for you, you must state the ship you want me to use and all of the kinks you want, along with a short summary of what happens.

_For example:_

**"Ship: Lukadrien**

**Kinks: BDSM and golden showers**

**Summary: Adrien calls Marinette a "friend" and Luka gets mad. He follows him home after school and decides to punish Adrien for being so stupid"**

_Things I refuse to write:_

• Paedophilia/Incest

• People eating shit - I'm fine with writing about people pooping their pants or something but I will _absolutely not_ write anything about people eating poop, I'm fine with people drinking piss though. Not kink shaming <3 and I don't judge anyone who's into it, it's just not something I feel like I could write

• Knife play

Other than that, that's all I have in regard to suggestions. Please don't be shy, I write ABDL fanfics so I'm already pretty immune to weird requests and will at least _try_ to write them.


	2. Ladybug x Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina decides to humiliate Ladybug out of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really messy and rushed but y'know-

Ladybug woke up, dazed and confused of her surroundings. She immediately noticed that her mouth was around an open mouth gag, and she couldn't seem to move her head away from a weird wall that was sitting in front of her. She tried to move her legs to no avail, it seemed like they were strapped to something. She then tried to move her arms, but they were handcuffed behind her back. Suddenly, she heard a voice, "Finally! It seems like the bugs awake!" they said.

She could recognise that voice from a mile away. "You're probably confused, so allow me to explain. You're naked in a small box in the middle of the street." she said, patting the box, "And people are going to start paying to have their way with you."

Ladybugs eyes widened as she immediately started squirming, trying to get free.

"There's no use, bug, you're trapped. I'll only be releasing you when you earn me £200. I guess you're wondering why I'm doing this, and the answer is pretty simple - I want you gone. I've tried to get rid of you multiple times and it hasn't worked, so it seems like the only way I can get you to leave this city is if I _humiliate_ you out of it." she cackled.

"Oh, what's that you ask? You want to know the prices? Well, let me tell you.

**£3 - Finger Ladybug**   
**£5 - Eat Ladybug out**   
**£10 - Fuck Ladybug's throat**   
**£15 - Fuck Ladybug's ass**   
**£20 - Fuck Ladybug's pussy**

They only get to use you for five minutes because it'd be a shame if we didn't include everyone."

Ladybug tried to scream, the gag in her mouth prevented her, and instead it came out as a groan. Ladybug's eyes widened as she felt something cold and wet on her asshole and gasped, "Relax, I'm just lubing you up, I'm not that cruel." she said. Volpina started spreading the substance around her asshole before dipping her fingers in, twisting and turning them. 

She fingered her hole at a fast pace, not giving her any time to adjust to the new feeling. She added two more fingers, all four of her fingers now penetrating her asshole aggressively, stretching it. Ladybug moaned at the feeling, trying to break free.

Volpina kept it up for a few minutes before finally stopping, pulling her fingers out and giving her ass another slap, "Well, I can't keep the public waiting. There's already quite a big line of people waiting." she said smirking.

All of a sudden her voice got louder, "She's ready for use! I'm giving free vibrators and dildos to all you ladies out there who want to have some fun too. Enjoy!~"

It wasn't long before Ladybug felt hands on her, feeling her curves and squeezing her ass as she tried to break free, disgusted at the situation she was in. Suddenly, she felt someone give a long, slow lick to her pussy, their hot breath tickling her, "Oh _god_! She tastes _so_ good!" she heard a female voice yell out as they continued to eat her out at an uncomfortably fast pace, not even caring on being gentle on the girl.

Distracted by the pleasure down below, Ladybug almost didn't notice someone's cock entering her mouth, causing her to choke. They recklessly fucked her throat, shoving their full length into her mouth, not caring to give her chance to breathe.

Ladybug's toes curled as someone licked her clit before they bit it gently, causing her to immediately orgasm. She moaned out loud, sending vibrations to the other persons dick, causing the person fucking her throat to pound faster, " _Oh shit!"_ he yelled out before releasing into her mouth and pulling out.

Just as Ladybug was going to take the opportunity to breathe, someone else shoved their dick down her throat, causing the bug to choke again. This person was much bigger than the last, furiously pounding into her as if their life depended on it, " _Hell yeah!_ Take my cock like a good girl, slut!" they yelled.

Just then, she felt something big fill her ass, thrusting hard and deep into her, slapping her ass a few times for good measure. Their thrusts were in sync with each other, their hard pounds causing the box to move a bit. Ladybug groaned, actually enjoying it to her dismay. She didn't want to enjoy it, she knew damn well how wrong it was, but it just felt _so good._

They continued to pound her until they released at the same time, filling her up with warm cum and pulling out after. She panted, cum dripping out of her mouth and onto the floor below. Not even five seconds after the other two guys had finished, she felt something hit her pussy lips. She sat there confused for a few moments before the thing started vibrating, stimulating her clit. The intensity of the vibrations started to get more and more extreme, causing her moans to become more and more frantic.

As expected, another cock entered her mouth, thrusting into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with every thrust. She moaned around the long, hard cock in her mouth, sighing in pleasure.

Unexpectedly, the vibrator resting on her pussy suddenly entered her, fucking her hard and fast with no mercy. Ladybug cried out, coming to an orgasm as her toes curled. Not long after, the man fucking her throat came too, pulling out. Immediately after, another cock entered her throat, fucking it senseless.

Despite the fact that Ladybug had already came, the person fucking her with the vibrator didn't stop, brutally pounding into her. Overstimulated, Ladybug moaned out, squeezing her eyes shut as she came to another orgasm.

* * *

The next few hours were a bliss, being repeatedly fucked, used and toyed with. By the end of it, she was a moaning trembling mess, not even registering when someone new entered her. her arse cheeks were red, and her throat was sore from the amount of times it had been used

"Okay, we're finished! She hit £200! Thank you to everyone who came - pun not intended." Volpina laughed at her own joke. She stood behind the bug, gently fondling her ass, "There is _one_ more thing I'd like to do before letting you go." she said, smirking devilishly.

She put on a strap-on, stroking it as she walked to the other side of the box, moving the dildo into her mouth, "You know what to do." she said. Ladybug began licking it, soaking it in her saliva unconsciously, not even thinking about what she was doing. The fox began thrusting, slowly picking up her speed, laying her hand on the box to keep herself upright, "That's it, good bug. Suck my cock like a good little pet." she said, trying to get as much inside her as possible.

After a few minutes, she pulled out, walking back around to the other side of the box. She lined her dick up with the bugs hole before shoving into her pussy with no mercy, fucking her as if she were just a toy for her. Ladybug began moaning again, her half-lidded eyes almost rolling to the back of her head from the pleasure.

"How does it feel, bug?" she asked, pounding her roughly, "To be fucked by me, Volpina, the girl you humiliated in front of her crush." she picked up her pace, each thrust earning a loud moan from Ladybug. All three of her holes dripped with wet cum, a memory of what people had been doing to her for the last few hours.

Volpina slapped her ass repeatedly as she continued to pound the other girl roughly, the force moving the box slightly. She laughed, "Look at you enjoying my dick, helplessly moaning as I use your precious pussy like a toy." she somehow managed to move deeper into her, getting to an almost impossible pace, "I can't believe Ladybug, the hero of Paris, is enjoying being fucked by one of her enemies!" she took out two fingers, pressing them to Ladybug's clit and rubbing it slowly as she continued moving her hips in rhythm.

Ladybug gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as she came, crying out.

* * *

Marinette woke up in her bed sweaty and panting, noticing something wet and sticky sticking to her thighs. She pushed the blanket off and looked at her crotch, groaning as she stood up to get another pair of pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I can just imagine Hawkmoth in his lair like 0.0


	3. Ryuuko x Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat wants to teach Ryuuko how to fight, but it seems like she already knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verryyy rushed and short. I am working on some of the suggestions but I decided to have some fun and use some of my own ideas.

Chat Noir hummed, sitting on the edge of a rooftop, waiting for his partner. Ladybug had recently given Kagami the Dragon miraculous permanently, as she was rather helpful during akuma attacks. He had offered to help her train for future battles, and (with a lot of convincing) she finally said yes.

His sensitive cat ears twitched, hearing something behind behind him. He immediately shot up, taking out his staff and turning around, getting into a fighting position. He came face to face with the one and only Ryuuko, sword in hand. Their weapons clanked together, "Bold of you to sneak up on the one and only Chat Noir." he smirked at Ryuuko. He had a lot more experience than her, so he doubted that she would be able to take him down, with a miraculous or not, "I just wanted to surprise you with my presence, you have to always be prepared to fight, after all."

Chat Noir only nodded in response before bowing, taking her hand and kissing it, "Let's start your training, shall we?" he said. Ryuuko laughed, smirking at him, "I only knew it was a matter of time before you started bowing down to me." Chat blushed, standing up straight, "It's just manners, really, I do it with all the ladies I meet." he said, releasing her hand. Ryuuko rolled her eyes, "Where shall we start? We can't exactly do this on a roof in broad daylight."

Chat Noir smiled, "Follow me, I know just the place."

* * *

Ryuuko kicked a stray can of bear lying on the ground, "Really? An abandoned building?"

"I know, it's not the most appealing place in the world, but it's good for training and stuff. Me and Ladybug come here together all the time." he said, taking out his staff and getting into a fighting stance, "Now stop talking, we need to practice. First lets talk about your fighting position, your back leg needs to-"

Ryuuko lunged at Chat, attacking him with her sword. Chat squealed, dodging her attacks, "Okay, I get it! You already know how to fight properly-" he said, but was interrupted by Ryuuko grabbing him by the arm, flipping him so he was now laying on his belly face-down. She got on top of him, leg on the small of his back as she took the staff from him. Ryuuko laughed, "I expected more from you. Gosh, you're useless." she said, holding his arms behind his back. He struggled against her grip, "Hey, I wasn't ready! And you took my weapon, that's not fair!"

"In the world of fighting, there is no fair. There is no boundaries. You do whatever you can to achieve your desires, especially as a superhero. You should know that by now." she said.

Chat was at a loss for words, saying nothing in defeat. Ryuuko smiled, knowing she had won. Untying the belt around his waist, she tied his hands behind his back, "Wait, what are you-" Chat said, only to be interrupted by Ryuuko, "As I said, there is no boundaries, and you do whatever you can to achieve your desires." she said, tracing his spine with her finger, causing him to shiver, "And right now I have an uncontrollable desire to _fuck_."

"Ryuuko, seriously, you can't do this!" he said, squirming and trying to untie his hands, though nothing seemed to work. She ignored his cries, taking out her sword to cut a large hole in his suit exactly where his ass is, "Hold still if you don't want a nasty accident." she said. Chat complied, not wanting her to accidentally cut his ass or something. She laid both hands on both of his ass cheeks, squeezing and pinching them, enjoying watching Chat's beautiful reactions. She extended Chat's metal staff, looking at it in her hand, "My, my, I wonder what I should do with this." she said, fiddling with it in her hand. Chat turned his head around to see what she was talking about. His eyes widened in fear, "No!"

Ryuuko ignored him, licking the staff to get it wet before putting it to his entrance. Chat felt the warm, wet saliva on the staff drip down onto his hole, getting him wet. He groaned out as Ryuuko inched the staff inside of him, she lack of prep causing a great deal of pain, stretching his arsehole out more than it has ever been. He had never done this before, and to be perfectly honest he wasn't planning on doing it, he was definitely not into pegging and never will be.

Ryuuko kept slowly pushing it inside him, not stopping until six inches of it was deep within his arse. Chat panted, his hole clenching around the object infiltrating him. Then she started moving it, starting out slow first before gradually getting faster and faster. His groans turned into moans, the pegging actually starting to somehow feel good. Ryuuko continued thrusting the staff into him fast, listening to his loud, arousing moans. He kept looking back at her, watching the staff immerge between his rounded arse cheeks before eventually poking back out again as Ryuuko fucked his ass. She kept this on for a while until suddenly she heard a crash, "Chat, Ryuuko? I decided to come and help you out with training!" they heard Ladybug's voice say. Ryuuko immediately stopped, picking up her sword and making a run for it.

Ladybug jumped through the window, jaw dropping when she saw Chat's current state. He was tied up, panting with his staff deep within his pink, stretched hole. Drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth, he turned his head to her, blushing,

"H- Hey M'lady, would you mind giving me a little help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happened with Ladybug. Did she help Chat out by untying him and comforting him, or did she have her way with him? I guess we'll never know.


End file.
